My School, My Disaster
by Aika Ray Kuroba
Summary: —Maaf jika lancang, Tuan kurosaki. Tapi, mari kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang berkuasa disini— Oh, jadi cewek kejam itu mengibarkan bendera perang ya? Ichigo menyeringi saat membacanya. "Whatever..." gumamnya tidak peduli. Ia lupa, status Rukia di sekolah tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Puahhh.. akhirnya fic ini terpublish juga…

Hooooh…

Oy...fic ini khusus Aika persembahkan buad teman Aika, **Kyukei Hie Ru***yang mengancam akan mengggantung Aika di tiang bendera kalo fic ini tidak selesai -sadis-* yah dan Akhirnya sekarang selesai juga cap satunya.

Errr…sebenernya awalanya saia mau bikin humor tapi nggak jadi karena saia susah bikin scene humor. Jadi tolonnng jangan jitak saia kalo fic ini jelek ya readers… ahhhh ya sudahlah kalo begitu. Mulai baca…dan jangan lupa review! Onegaiiii…..

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Indonesian

Friendship, (and a little of ) Romance

AU, AT, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's *music background : until The End by a7f*

**MY SCHOOL, MY DISASTER!**

**Chappie 1**

"Well...jadi inikah neraka baru kita?" gumam seorang remaja enambelas tahun yang duduk di kursi kemudi mobil BMW hitam seri termutakhir. Cowok itu melihat bangunan tinggi -sebuah gedung institute- di samping mobil mewahnya.

"Kau benar...ini neraka baru kita!" sahut seseorang disampingnya. Cowok sebaya berambut orange unik dengan muka kesal.

" Ayolah guys...mungkin nggak seburuk itu kan? Dan juga tak seburuk yang kalian duga..." sebuah suara menyambung di belakang mereka. Hanya cowok inilah yang tak tampak kesal, ia begitu santai. Mukanya tersenyum lebar, mata birunya yang sipit berseri-seri.

"Ohh..shitt..!" gerutu sang pengamudi. Mereka mulai melaju memasuki kompleks institute itu.

Deretan mobil-mobil mewah berjajar di sepanjang tempat parkir. Teduh. Dibawah naungan puluhan pohon Ginko yang lebat. Sreeet...mobil hitam itu berhenti. Penghuninya keluar.

Blammmm

Tiga cowok tegap dengan muka yang bisa dibilang sempurna berdiri diam membelakangi mobil, menatap bangunan bertingkat didepan mereka. Well, semua nampak normal. Kecuali rambut mereka.

Yang paling kanan, remaja cakep itu melonggarkan dasinya. Kancing teratas kemejanya ia biarkan bebas. Blazer hitam pun hanya dipakai sekenanya. Rambut spiky warna biru laut yang serasi dengan iris matanya tampak tak bergeming meski angin berhembus kencang.

Cowok kedua, berambut sewarna salju dengan iris mata biru cerah menatap teman-teman di sampingnya. Penampilannya paling rapi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Come on guys...ini bukan neraka.." katanya. Dan yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya adalah senyum lebar khas.

"Kau tolol Gin.." sambung cowok berambut orange di samping kirinya. Sambil mulai berjalan cowok Orange itu menggantung blazer hitamnya dibalik punggung dengan tangan kiri. Dasinya terikat longgar.

"Ayolaah..paling tidak kita tak dikirim ke Hueco Mundo institute!" bela si rambut salju.

"Apa bedanya dengan ini? Las Noches jauh lebih buruk. Bakaa!" sambung si biru laut sambil mengikuti temannya yang melangkah menuju sekolah baru mereka.

"Ouchh..hanya sedikit kan Grimmy..."

BUUGHH...satu pukulan mendarat di bahu si rambut salju.

"Sudah kubilang...berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!" teriaknya

"Yeahhh..namamu memang itu kan Grimmy..."

BUGHHh..lagi..

"Hentikan kaliaan..." sang rambut orange yang memiliki mata cokelat musim gugur itu mulai kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya.

Mereka bertiga menyusuri koridor institute itu setelah menyeberangi aula luas. Berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Sepi..tak ada seliweran siswa karena memang saat ini waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 09.30. Sang rambut salju mengetuk pintu.

"Sumimasen.." katanya

Pintu terbuka. Ruang kepala sekolah.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan muka ramah duduk dibalik kursi kerja. Rambut putih panjangnya melambai pelan.

"Welcome boys..." sapanya santai. "Kuchiki..ini mereka.." lanjutnya sambil berkata pada seorang cewek bermata violet yang berdiri di samping sofa. Ketiga cowok tadi menoleh, menatap cewek berambut hitam sebahu itu.

'Pendek..' batin cowok yang tadi dipanggil Grimmy oleh si salju.

'Cebol?' pikir sang rambut orange, dan

'waaoww..matanya cantik..' hanya si rambut salju yang berkomentar lain dalam hatinya.

"Jadi..Jeagerjacques-san, Kurosaki-san, dan Ichimaru-san...apa kalian sudah siap menjadi bagian dari Las Noches Institute?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi tiga cowok itu, meski wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ha..Hai..." jawab ketiganya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Oh ya..dan perkenalkan...dia Kuchiki Rukia! Pemandu kalian" kata sang kepala sekolah itu memperkenalkan gadis violet yang sedari tadi ada didekat mereka.

Setelah itu ketiga cowok tadi mengikuti Rukia Kuchiki, menyusuri koridor.

"Hei kau...mana kelas kita?" tanya si rambut biru laut pada gadis niolet bernama Rukia itu. Rukia berhenti, berbalik...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Jeagerjacques-san?" tanyanya dengan logat girly...

"Che..dimana kelas kami..?" jawab si rambut biru "Pendek.." sambungnya.

"Detensi pertama. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Atas tuduhan:

Pakaian tidak rapi

Bicara tidak sopan

Menghina Ketua Umum Komite Ketertiban. !" sang violet berkata tegas.

"What the hell?" teriak Grimmjow kaget.

"Berhenti berteriak tuan Jeagerjacques.." jawab gadis itu sambil menelepon seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian aura dingin menyebar..suara-suara senyap seketika. Terdengar langkah kaki memghampiri mereka.

'Monster..!' batin ketiga cowok itu saat melihat seseorang dengan wajah sangar berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri mereka.

'Zaraki-sensei...ada teman baru untuk anda!" suara Rukia menyapa senseinya itu.

"Bagus..!" sensei sangar itu menyeringai senang dan tanpa basa basi menyeret Grimmjow yang terpaku.

"HEEEI...apaa apaan ini? Leepaskkaaa..." suaranya menghilang diujung koridor... begitu Grimmjow lenyap kedua cowok itu ternganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yeeahh...namanya Kenpachi Zaraki. Guru olahraga...beliau akan senang jika ada teman yang bisa diajaknya berduel...ada yang ingin menyusul?" Rukia bertanya dengan senyum ramah, yang diartikan kedua cowok itu sebagai senyum setan. Ichigo Kurosaki, cowok berambut orange tadi menggeleng cepat dan terburu-buru memakai blazer hitamnya. Sementara Ichimaru Gin, cowok itu, tetap nyengir seperti biasa.

" Oh ya...Gomen lupa memperkenalkan diri... aku..Rukia Kuchiki, Ketua Umum Komite Ketertiban institute! Kelas XI G7" cewek violet itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Disambut ragu oleh Ichigo dan Gin.

"Baiklah...aku akan membawa kalian ke ruanganku.." kata Rukia mulai berjalan. Rok hitam diatas lututnya melambai kecil menyesuaikan langkah mungilnya. Mereka sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan...

Basecamp

Komite Ketertiban Institute

"LAS NOCHES"

"Dan selamat datang..." suara girly cewek violet itu terdengar saat ia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya kantor. Dengan tatanan yang nyaman dan perabot-perabot mewah menghiasinya. Ada beberapa lukisan karya Pecasso tergantung di dindingnya.

Ichigo dan Gin duduk disofa kulit berwarna cokelat. Sementara Rukia menghampiri meja kerjanya yang penuh buku dan sedikit berantakan.

"Hoi..Jeruuk..bisakah kau bantu menata buku-buku ini?"

TRANGG, telinga Ichigo terasa pecah. Cewek itu, cewek violet itu barusan memanggilnya apa?

"Siapa-yang-kau-maksud?" tanya Ichigo menahan kekesalannya yang siap meledak.

"OMG...siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Ichigo Kurosaki" jawab Rukia dengan nada sinis

"Kau..Midgett sialan.. aku punya nama bakaa..." teriak cowok bermata cokelat itu. Rukia yang sedang menata buku di rak, menoleh...

''Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu...?" tanyanya menatap Ichigo tajam

"Jangan lupa Kurosaki-san..aku punya akses langsung dengan Tou-sanmu..dan juga jangan lupa apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau –dengan kewenangnaku- dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" kata-kata Rukia yang tenang itu sampai di telinga Ichigo setelah melewati jutaan partikel di udara.

Glekkk...Ichigo bergidik. Mengingat apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu...

FLASBACK. ICHIGO POV.

"Ichi-nii..tou-san memanggilmu.." suara Yuzu adikku. Memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Ya..ya aku akan kesana..." jawabku malas. Yeahh..aku malas bertemu dengan baka-oyaji itu. Oh jangan tanya kenapa. Karena aku bisa gila kalau mengingatnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, turun ke lantai satu. Ruang keluarga. Dan bisa kulihat orang tua berjenggot itu duduk santai disofa. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mencoba santai. Errhhh..maksudku, aku memang sedang berusaha santai. Berusaha keras...karena yaah..ada sedikit masalah tadi pagi. Dan err...aku berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Ohh..kemarilah my son..tou-san ingin bicara..." gaya lebai orang itu mulai lagi. Dan aku sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku..

"Kudengar kau baru saja di skors selama seminggu?" tanya Tou-san santai.

"Errr...yah..mungkin.."

"Dan..kudengar ini adalah ketiga kalinya kau diskors...karena membolos pelajara bersama dua teman usilmu itu..."

"Ahh..enggg.." kataku...tak begitu jelas.

"Jadi..hukuman apa yang akan kau minta dariku, My son?"

Glekkk, suara orang tua itu nampak tajam. Menatap langsung matanya padaku.

"Eahh...Errrr..."

"Mulai dua hari lagi, kau..kupindsahkan ke Las Noches!" katanya.

Whattt? Las Noches..aku benar-benar terkejut.

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriakku

"Yeahh..my son..kau ke Las Noches..." jawab tua bangka itu sambil menyeringai.

"Heiiiii..apa-apaan iniiii? Aku tidak mau...!" bantahku dengan berteriak

"Kau akan putraku..." jawabnya sambil berteriak pula.

"TI-DAK...titik. aku tidak mau masuk sekolah brengsek itu. Sampai kapanpun...!"

"Ohhh..jadi kau siap untuk tak menerima warisan dariku?"

UAPPAA?

"Aaaa..paaa?..."

"Jadi..apa kau siap untuk tak menerima warisan dariku nanti? Dan itu..setengah dari hartaku..."

Tidak...itu tidak sedikit. Mana mungkin aku merelakan harta sebanyak itu? Tapi...Las Noches dia bilang? Aku berharap mati saja sekarang..

"Bagaimana? Akan atau tidak?

"Errr..."

"AKAN ATAU TIDAK, PUTRAKU..?"

Ba..baik..Aku akan.." jawabku ngeri.

" Ouchh..Good...jadi bersiaplah mulai sekarang. Karena kau akan tinggala di Seiretei mulai besok bersama dua teman usilmu itu..."

NOOOO...

END OF POV.

"Baa..baikalah.." jawab Ichigo sambil mulai menta buku-buku berantakan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh..ya ..jangan lupa...bersihkan juga Ruangan ini...aku ada perlu sebentar.." jawab Rukia santai.

"Ichimaru-san..bisakah kau ikut denganku...?" pinta cewek itu pada Gin.

"Dengan senang hati.." jawab Gin. Lalu dua orang itu meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang membersihkan ruangan. Sesekali menggerutu dan mengutuk ayahnya.

~*bleach*~

Hhhhh..hhhh..hhh...

Nafas Grimmjow terputus-putus. Ia sudah berlari kurang lebih 37.829,65 cm. Menghindari dojo dan Kenpachi Zaraki sensei yang mengejarnya. Ia melarikan diri di tengah pertarungan*lebih tepatnya penyiksaan*. Karena ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi senseinya itu. Monsterr...

"Sialll!" gerutunya dan Brushhh ..ia terjengkang di tumpukan sampah. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan, tapi dengan kejadian barusan, sensei monster itu tak menyadari keberadaanya... melewati tempatnya tanpa curiga..

"Grimm...Grimmmm..." suara Zaraki-sensei mulai menjauh..

"Kusso..Shittt..." gumam Grimmjow di antara sampah-sampah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat...bangun...

Tapi...

"Senseiii...aku menemukannya..." sebuah suara cewek membuatnya menoleh... ya, cewek berambut hitam pendek gaya spiky berkacak pinggang di hadapannya dengan senyum setan.

"Dia..lawanku kan senseiii...?" sambung cewek itu.

Gleekkk..Grimmjow menelan ludah khawatir...

"Ohhh...Errr...mungkin kita bisa kenalan dulu..." katanya terbata..ketakutan..

Tapi...

Buaghhhh...tendangan cewek itu mendarat di kepalanya . membuatnya kembali tersungkur.

"Khe..khe...khe...tidak ada basa-basi Griim-kun..."

Sialll..batin Grimmjow di sela-sela usahanya untuk bangkit lagi.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Wakil Ketua Komite Ketertiban..salam kenal...!" Buahgg..lanjut cewek itu sambil mendaratkan tendangannya ke perut Grimmjow.

" Ouchh..Shiit..."

Welll..semua ini karena mumnya tersayang.

FLASHBACK

Remaja berambut biru laut itu keluar dari mobil BMW hitamnya. Ia melengang santai masuk ke rumah-istana mewahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sekaleng coke...sesekali menegaknya. Saat ia mau masuk kamarnya..

"Griimm...!" suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya berbalik. Yah, didepannya wanita berambut pajang hitam dikepang lembut...

"Baru pulang Grimm-boo?" sapa wanita itu yang berarti Grimm-kecil.

"Yeahh,,habis hangout bareng teman, Mum..!"

"Ohh..pasti menyenangkan..emmm bisa bantu Mum masak?" pinta -salah, perintah- Mumnya itu. Grimmjow yang tahu kebiasaan Mumnya itu segera mengangguk cepat..

"Anak baik.." sambung wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur mewah mereka.

"Kau mau spagheti, sayang?" tanya Mum

"Err...mungkin.."Grimmjow menjawab sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Baiklah...!" Mum, wanita anggun bernama Unohana Retsu –waktu gadis, sekarang menjadi Jeagerjacques Retsu- itu sambil mulai menyalakan kompor.

"Oh ya..tadi Mum..ketemu dengan Kurosaki-san.."

Glekkk .. Griimmjow menelan ludahnya."oh..."

"Dan..katanya..kau juga putranya diskors selama seminggu?"

"Emhhh..Errr..begitulaah.." Grimmjow menyiapkan piring di mrja.

"Dan kami setuju..untuk mengirimkan kalian ke Las Noches..."

Well..itu nama jika itu bukan Las Noches Grimmjow akan biasa saja. Tapi.. tidak untuk Las Noches yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya.

"Ta..Tapi Mum...Aku Bukan...di DO dari Karakura..jadi..'' ia mencoba protes.

"YA Mum tahu itu..tapi kau akan jadi siswa Las Noches mulai besok, sayang.." kata Mum sambil menuang saus di papan penggorengan.

"Tidaak... Mum..aku tak mau pindah kesana.."

Mumnya berbalik, tersenyum. Menghapiri putranya itu. Memegang pundak Grimmjow.

"Kau akan jadi siswa sekolah itu ..mulai besok..."

"Mum..ini..ini tidak adil.." elak Grimmjow

"Atau...Mum akan mengirimu ke London. Ke rumah Grandpa untuk membantu mengelola peternakan selama dua tahun. Tanpa mobil, uang, dan kehidupanmu?" suara Mumnya, tatapan tajamnya membuat Grimmjow lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

"Err...baa..baik...!"

"Anak baik..." kata Mumnya sambil tersenyum. Kembali memasak.

"Dan jangan lupa...kalau ada laporan dari sekolah..Mum akan segera menyiapkan tiket ke London untukmu Grimm-boo.." lanjut Mumnya.

Well..ini pasti mimpi buruk. Batin Grimmjow pasrah.

"Taraa...spagheti untukmu sayang..." kata Mumnaya sambil melatakkan spagheti di depan Grimmjow.

Yeeahh..Mum tersayang.

END OF FLASHBACK.

~*bleach*~

TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPPIE 2

Aahhhh..akhirnya,,,

Jadi gimana Readers? Anehkah..? abalkah..gajekah? pliiis Review...

Dan tolong kasih tau saia..lanjut atau delete?

Pleaseeee...


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuhuuu…..

Selamat siang minna!

Uhuhuhu, fic terlantar saia nampaknya menjadi semakin terlantar nih *plakkk*

Tapi, yah sudahlah, sekarang saia sedang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan melanjutkan fic ini*jitaked*

Errr, saia hampir dibunuh oleh teman saia nih karena fic ini yang suangat luammmaa gak diupdate. Tuh orangnya, *nengok-negok kearah Hie*

Ah, dan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Hie-chan. XO Gomen-nee, telat posting.

Dan,,yeah.

Here is the second chap of My School, My Disasater.

Enjoy!

Oh yeah, but **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Indonesian

Friendship, Romance

AU, AT, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's *music background : until The End by a7f*

**MY SCHOOL, MY DISASTER!**

**Chappie 2**

"Jadi Ichimaru-san…kenapa kau juga ikut pindah? Kudenghar hanya dua orang bodoh itu yang diskorsing?!" tanya yang-terhormat-Nona Kuchiki Rukia saat mereka –Rukia dan Gin- menyusuri koridor Las Noches Institute yang panjang, menuju ke suatu tempat -entah dimana-

Cowok berambut salju itu menelengkan kepala, menatap Rukia lebih jelas lewat mata super sipitnya.

"Jadi begini Kuchiki-san, kami bertiga adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan "

Whatt? Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir cowok salju barusan justru membuat Rukia merinding.

" sehingga, ketika 2 bagian dari tubuh kami terpisah, kami tidak bisa jauh dari satu sama lain."

Err, me-menurut pemikiran Rukia yang masih normal, semua itu tidak masuk akal. Bukankan mereka cowok-cowok normal?

"O-oh..benar-benar kompak.." tanggapan Rukia dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan apa-kau-bodoh?

Ichimaru Gin, cowok yang dijulugi The sexist pig-fox di sekolah awalnya itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah cewek mungil disampingnya. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi pagi ia masih penasaran, kenapa gadis semanis dia menjadi Ketua Komite Ketertiban? Bukankah, cewek semungil itu lebih cocok sebagai maskot cheerleader? Bukankah, Kuchiki-san akan tampak manis dengan baju berwarna-warni, memegang pom-pom, melompat-lompat indah dengan rok mini yang pasti akan menampakkan kaki indahnya itu-lagipula, lihat saja, dengan seragam sekolah pun ia tampak menggemaska-SNAPP! Gin segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa tatapan kejam Rukia melayang.

Senyum setan-lagi. Dan membuat aura menggelap disekeliling mereka.

"Ada apa Ichimaru-kuun?" dengan nada selembut malaikat, Rukia menanyai cowok salju itu.

"A-ah... bu-bukan masalah besar Ku-Kuchiki-san. Ha-hanya sesuatu yang, yang, yang tidak- ahh tidak senono-maksudku tidak penting" Jawaban tidak meyakinkan itu membuat Ichimaru Gin yang biasanya selalu stay cool dengan keadaan apapun kini berkeringat dingin.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.." jawab Rukia. Diakhiri dengan catatan dalam benaknya-1. Ichimaru Gin, brengsek!

Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang remaja macam cowok salju itu, dengan mata sipit yang dipaksakan membuka, kedua bibir yang juga sedikit terbuka dan pipi yang merona sehat mewarnai salju yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu-menatap berseri pada tubuh mungil Rukia, dengan fokus tatapan dari pinggang kebawah. Oh well. Pervert.

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang dari pintu serta cat-cat yang mengelupas nampak bahwa itu memang bukan ruangan yang sering dikunjungi.

Rukia mengeluarkan kunci mungil dari saku kamejanya.

Blushhh.. debu mengepul begitu pintu itu terbuka. Terbatuk sejenak gadis Kuchiki itu melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan arsip. Dengan ratusan rak maupun loker-loker penuh dengan kertas tua yang tidak rapi, dan jangan lupa, debu menjadi dekorasi dari ruangan tersebut. Ohhh, begitu juga sarang-sarang laba-laba yang menggantung disetiap sudutnya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya tadi aku berencana meminta bantuanmu mencari beberapa file yeng kemarin diminta kepala sekolah, terkait dengan masalah kedisiplinan siswa. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak bisa ku lakukan Ichimaru-san, jadi bisakah kau melakukannnya untukku Ichimaru-sa~n?" A-apakah mungkin kau akan menolak permintaan-salah, perintah dari seorang yang aura hitam pekatnya sudah merambat dibalik sumsum tulangmu? Sekaligus yang memiliki tatapan secantik malaikat pencabut nyawa-itu tidak cantik, kuberi tahu, tapi mematikan.

"Te-tentu saja Kuchiki-san, dengan senang hati.." jawaban itu bukan dipaksakan, tapi terpaksa terlontar. Dengan senyum lebarnya, cowok salju itu menatap polos pada Rukia.

Rukia mengeluarkan gulungan kertas seperti struk belanja yang tergulung dengan diameter tidak kurang dari 10 cm dengan tulisan selembut salju didalamnya.

"Kami butuh arsip-arsip sebanyak ini, jadi segeralah memulai untuk mencarinya." Katanya riang pada Ichimaru.

"Ba .."

"Oh, aku lupa Ichimaru, jadi jangan pedulikan nomor dan kode-kode arsip yang ada di rak karena tidak ada satupun dari file yang ada disini diletakan sesuai data" senyuman cantik itu dilemparkan Rukia sesaat sebeum ia menghilang dibalik pintu ruang arsip tersebut.

" iik..." PRANGGGGGGG

Semua rumah kaca yang sudah di bangun Ichimaru diotaknya kini hanya tinggal kepingan tak terbentuk. Menyisakan kerangka besi imajiner yang bengkok penuh luka. Oh welll, itu berlebihan. Andai saja kemarin ia tidak menuruti kata hatinya...

FLASHBACK OF GIN

"Hmmmm..." cowok berambut salju itu mengangguk mendengarkan keluhan teman-teman pelanginya. Ia menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya, menggunakan itu untuk menopang dagunya. Tidak lupa tatapan seolah mengerti terpancar dari mata sipitnya.

"Jangan 'hmmmm'i kami bodoh! Pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku tidak mau terdampar di neraka menjijikkan itu.." gerutuan dari teman biru lautnya itu membuatnya meringis.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Grimm? Aku tidak bisa menghipnotis Mum-mu tersayang dan membuatnya berubah pikiran bukan?" matter of factly. Jawaban yang menyakitkan hati.

"Setidaknya buatlah sekolah brengsek itu menolak kami, Gin" permintaan pasrah dari teman jingganya itu justru membuatnya semakin meringis.

"Guys, bukankah menyenangkan bisa pindah kesekolah baru? Itu membuatku excited. Lagipula kalian bisa memulai semuanya tan-"

"Apa-apan itu? Kita nggak butuh sekolah neraka Gin. Dunia kita disini, baka!" Ichigo memotong ocehan teman saljunya itu. Ia menarik-narik rambut orangenya seolah ia tak butuh lagi helaian yang menghiasi kepalanya itu. Bukan karena bodoh mereka menerima skors dan detensi dari orang tua tersayang mereka, tapi itu cuma karena hal sepele, mereka bosan dengan rutinitas sekolah mereka.

"Harusnya kau segera bertindak saat tahu kami terkena skors, bukan malah memberi tahu sensei kejam itu alamat rumah kami yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tahu, aku ingin membunuhmu Gin.!" Ancaman Grimmjow memang sebaiknya ditanggapi secara serius, mengingat ia yang terkenal sebagi berandalan sekolah bersama teman orenge yang kini duduk melesak diatas sofa nyaman Home Theatre keluarga Jeagerjacques.

"Ah-ah.. itu kejam Grim-boo. Aku masih belum menemukan bidadari un—"

"CAN you just shut up?!" teriakan emosional Grimmjow menggema, menyaingi suara sfx dari film yang mereka saksikan. Helaan napas terdengar dari kedua sahabat pelangi itu-ups, bukan pelangi. Tapi, teman warna warni.

Dengan mengetuk dagunya pelan menggunakan jari telunjuk lentiknya, Gin berpikir keras. Ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Baginya siih, itu bukan masalah, bukankah dengan pindah sekolah kau bisa memulai semuanya? Menjadi orang baru tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa kau hanyalah anak kuper disekolah lamamu? Atau bahwa kau hanya berandalan dengan blacklist terbanyak sebelum tahun ajaran baru itu?

"Er, Grimm... kupikir aku harus ikut kalian." Gin, bicara dengan menggaruk kepala saljunya pelan.

"Ha?" tanggapan polos dari Ichigo. Dengan mata membulat yang menampakkan iris cokelat madunya.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukannya hanya ingin." Grimmjow mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi 'krekk' pelan. Seolah ia tengah bersiap menghajar orang-err, karena biasanya ia melakukan itu sebelum menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya.

"Kalau kau hanya main-main Gin, nyawamu bukan hal yang mahal bukan buat kami?" Jlebb. Pertanyaan menusuk itu juga dilemparkan oleh Ichigo ditengah kenyamanan mereka.

"Yeah, well, jadi kalau misalnya aku juga pindah, kurasa kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dengan tugas-tugas akademik. Aku akan jadi tutor kalian, mengingat yaaah...nilai kalian—"

PLAKK. Grimmjow melemparkan kemasan dvd yang barusaja dibelinya, dan itu tepat mengenai

"—ouph. Shit. Apa-apaan kau Grimm?" Gin menyumpah temannya itu.

"Kau pikir otak macam apa yang kami miliki bodohhhh?!" jadi, begini. Grimmjow itu temperamental. Dan, ia juga err—sedikit kejam, kadang-kadang sih.

"Hei, aku hanya menawarkan kebaikan. Karena, kau tahu, akulah penyelamat kalian!"

"Penyelamat kalian? Your ass..." Gerutuan itu juga sama, Grimmjow.

"Apa rencanamu, Gin?" Ichigo. Bertanya mencoba sabar.

Gin nyengir, membuatnya semakin meyakinkan untuk disebut sebagai the fox.

Ia mengambil boardmarker, menuju ke whiteboard mini yang tergantung didinding—yang dipasang Retsu-san untuk mengingatkan putra tersayangnya tentang makan malam dan yeah, belajar.

Tanpa dosa Gin menghapus pesan yang tertulis disana—"Grimm-boo, Mum pulang telat malam ini sayang. Buatlah makan malam sendiri, jangan lupa, cuci tangan sebelum makan. Oke? Dan, buku pelajaran untuk besok sudah Mum siapkan dimejamu. Belajar. Do ur'humwork n be a gud boy. Luv u hun, XOXO"—be-begitulah. Dan itu membuat Ichigo menatap ngeri. Bu-bukankah memang mengerikan memiliki Okaa-sama yang masih selalu memperlakukanmu seperti anak TK? Atau itu terkesan mesra untuk hubungan anak dan ibu?

Dengan cekatan cowok berwajah rubah itu membuat peta konsep. Dengan tambahan warna warni cantik yang menarik untuk anak usia balita dan jangan lupakan gambar emoticon senyum disetiap kotak peta konsep tersebut.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" mata sipit yang mencoba diapaksa untuk membuka nampak berbinar-binar laksana bintang menjelang fajar.

Ichigo menatap takjub dengan rencana brilian temannya, kedua bibirnya membuka sepersekian sentimeter menampakkan bahwa ia benar-benar terpana.

"A—aku tahu. Benar sekali Gin... kau, jenius!" komentar positif. Gin nyengir. Deretan gigi putihnya membuat ia semakin nampak ceria.

"Grimmjow?" Gin menoleh, menatap pada teman biru lautnya yang masih menatap whiteboard didepannya.

Gin dan Ichigo saling bertukar pandang, berharap teman satunya itu menyetujui renca, bukan—masterpiece salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan-jangan ia tak mengerti apa maksud peta konsep itu?" pertanyaan inilah yang menjadi kekhawatiran kedua sahabatnya. Bukannya apa sih, hanya saja otak Grimmjow kadang cuma terisi oleh strategi menghajar lawannya.

Ichigo menatap resah sambil memainkan kesepuluh jarinya. Sesekali menggigiti kuku. Lagipula, teman birunya itu membutuhkan waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk memahami peta konsep sederhana yang ada didepannya.

" . . . ?" ouch, teriakan menyakitkan yang dipenggal-penggal untuk setiap katanya. Ngiiiiinggggg... telinga Ichigo tuli sesaat dan terdengar retaknya gelas piala yang ada dimeja depan mereka.

"Ma-maksudku be-begini Grimm, ki-kita—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pesan dari mum, bakayaro?" "Ia bisa—membu...arrgghh, nooo!" Grimm, berlari menghampiri papan putih itu, kesetanan mengahapus semua coretan dari sahabat saljunya.

Ohh, benar, Retsu-san akan marah jika—

"Gomen ne Grimm. Kita mau buru-buru pulang. Ahehehe.." Dua orang yang telah menyadari akibat yang akan terjadi, ngacir. Tanpa basa-basi. Tidak peduli dengan nasib Grimmjow yang meratapi papan putihnya.

—pesan istimewa yang ia tulis untuk putra tercintanya itu terhapus dari papan saat ia pulang.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gin menarik napas berat setelah ia tersengal-engal menyusuri deretan lemari arsip berdebu ruangan itu. Oh, well, Kuchiki-san yang manis.

~*bleach*~

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mantap sepanjang koridor saat ia meneyempatkan diri menoleh pada sebuah kelas XII.

Ia menatap satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang duduk disana. Tersenyum singkat dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya, sebab, ada banyak hal yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain.

"Kuchiki-saaan..." terdengar panggilan yang membuatnya berhenti. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di ikat dua di bawah telinga berlari menghampirinya. Momo Hinamori, Ketua Biro Departemen Kesehatan Akademik.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia smabil menaikkan sebelah alisnya ingin tahu. Tersenggal, Momo mencoba berbicara.

"Hhh, hhh... A-ada siswa hhh baru, hhh, korban.. Kenpachi-sensei dan Tat-tatsuki-chan. Hhh, hh."

Rukia menarik napas kecil, tertawa.

"Yeah arigato infonya Hinamori-san. Aku sudah menduganya, oke, kembalilah mengurusnya. Aku ada keperluan lain.. " Rukia pamit dengan tawa kecil yang manis seolah info tadi adalah tentang –"Rukia, ada cowok cakep menaruh bunga di lokermu"—

Yang tentu saja mambuat Momo ternganga ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang ia hormati.

Semakin lengkaplah kebahagian gadis manis Kuchiki itu hari ini. Ia bersenandung sambil membuka pintu ruang kekuasaanya. Mememukan seorang cowok orange tengah menjungkirkan sebuah kardus kosong—owww, shit. Itu bukan kardus kosong, tapi penuh dengan potongan kertas warna-warni. Tersebar merata keseluruh ruangan resmi yang menakutkan itu, menyulapnya menjadi laiknya lantai pesta.

Rukia merasa urat-urat dijidatnya bermunculan dengan cepat.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKIIIIIIIIII..." Teriaknya ganas. Membuat Ichigo terloncat dan jatuh bersama sisa potongan kertas warna-warni yang berhamburan bagai confetti. Yeah, bencana baru untukmu Ichigo.

Tbc

Uwaaa, makin payah ternyata fic saya yang ini. Bi-bingung, senpai.

Haruskah di del aja? Hiksu.

Hee, Arigato Gozaimasuuu buat senpai-senpai yang berkenan baca.

dhiya chan

mayla Tania

ojou-chan

aRaRaNcHa

Niji

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius

Yoshizo Kurochi

Rininlightblue

Hepta Py

bl3achtou4ro

Sora Hinase

master of bankai

Chappy Ruru

Kyukei Hieru

winna yoshioka

Megami-Chan

mamoru okta-chan lemonberry

Nee, begitulah. Jadi, berkenan untuk mereview? 0.o?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, setelah kemarin mengupdate satu chap, ternyata itu membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Actually, biar enggak terlantar sih. Hehehe,

Yosh, saya cukup surprise ternyata masih ada temen-temen author yang bersedia menengok fic terlantar ini. Really, thanks a lot guys.

Dan, here we go to chapter 3.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Indonesian

Friendship, Romance

AU, AT, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's *music background : until The End by a7f*

**MY SCHOOL, MY DISASTER!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Kau bercanda, Rukia! TI—DAK!" teriak cowok orange yang tengah kesal itu.

"Kau bilang apa, Kurosaki-san? Aku memberimu tugas awal untuk mengenali sekitarmu. Apa kau tahu betapa susahnya menjadi 'guide' bagi segrombolan cowok baka macam kalian bertiga?" deathglare yang mulai familiar dari gadis cantik itu tidak lagi terlalu mengintimidasi Ichigo. Hanya saja, sedikit 'shiver' memang masih muncul di balik sumsum tulangnya. Tapi hanya sedikit kok, serius.

"Oh ya?" Ichigo menjawab sarakstis. Kau tahu lah, ia yang dulunya tak pernah mendapat tugas menjijikkan macam itu kini harus mulai terbisa dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh "_your majesty_" Nona Kuchiki-Baka-Rukia. Melihat cowok bandel di depannya yang malah melipat lengan diatas dada membuat temperatur otak Rukia naik beberapa derajat celcius.

"Sekali lagi kubilang, lakukan atau tidak ICHIGO KUROSAKIIII?"

Ichigo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Siiigh, can you just shut up and let me know whats your point is? I didn't see the urgency to do your ask!" _

"Aku adalah _guide_ mu, aho. Kalau kau ada keluhan, sampaikan itu pada kepala sekolah. Jadi, cepat lakukan apa yang kusuruh!" oh, kau pikir Rukia akan takut dengan ancaman bernada rendah dari cowok tinggi itu?

"_No_. Aku tidak mau, lakukan saja sendiri!" lagi-lagi jawaban keras kepala yang terlontar dari Ichigo.

"Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada tajam.

Dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu, Ichigo menjawab tenang.

"Menurutmu?"

Gigi Rukia bergemeretak melihat ulah salah satu dari 3 orang bodoh yang diserahkan padanya itu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, detensi pertama akibat 1. Melanggar perintah dari Ketua Komite Ketertiban. 2. Melakukan hal tidak sopan dengan menyuruh Ketua—"

Perkataan gadis berambut hitam itu terputus, karena Ichigo sudah membelakanginya dan menyambar blazer yang tadi ia lemparkan ke sofa ruang yang menyimpan hawa setan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Kebebasan.

"_Wherddaya think youre going, jackass?"_ tanya Rukia kesal sambil menyambar kameja Ichigo dari belakang. Menyebabkan cowok itu berhenti mendadak.

"Pulang. Ada masalah?"

"_Oh well_, tentu saja. Silakan pulang setelah kau lakukan tugasmu, boy!"

Ichigo berbalik, meraih Rukia. Memegang erat bahu mungil gadis itu.

"Apakah kau berniat menyiksaku, Nona?" tanya Ichigo menggoda, ia menelengkan kepala mendekat. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak Ichigo ketahui,

"OWWW, _shit_! Apa-apan itu?" teriak remaja tanggung itu sambil mengusap dagunya. Karena, yeah, baru saja Nona Kuchiki Rukia melayangkan pukulan karate yang dulu ia pelajari pada dagu Ichigo.

"Asal kau tahu, Kurosaki-san! Aku punya kewenangan mutlak atas hidupmu di sekolah ini!"

Ancaman singkat Rukia yang ia lakukan sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya yang nyaman.

"_Seriously_ Rukia, apa kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu itu? Lagipula, hidupku jauh lebih baik tanpa campur tanganmu!"

Rukia mengangkat mukanya, senyum setan nampak di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sinis—lebih tepatnya meremehkan. Baru kali ini ia menemukan siswa yang over percaya diri dan meremehkan kuasanya.

"Kau tahu Ichigo kenapa Institute ini sering menerima siswa-siswa gagal macam dirimu? Itu karena kami punya sistem yang akan 'menjinakkan' kalian," kata Rukia. Ia tengah membuka segel air mineral dalam botol, menuang isinya dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruangan tersebut. Tertawa kecil.

"Lucu sekali...hanya saja ada yang kau lupakan _your grace_, kami bukan anak yang mudah dijinakkan oleh sistem mu itu, apapun namanya." Itu ucapan selamat tinggal? Atau ancaman balik dari Ichigo? Sebab setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

Cowok itu menyusuri koridor institute yang sepi. Menyebalkan sekali berinteraksi dengan makhluk keturunan iblis macam cewek itu. Ia meraih handphonenya dari saku kameja. Benda kecil itu mengedip, menampakkan pesan masuk. Saat ia membukanya, ada nomor asing yang mengirimi ia pesan.

—Maaf jika lancang, Tuan kurosaki. Tapi, mari kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang berkuasa disini—

Oh, jadi cewek kejam itu mengibarkan bendera perang ya? Ichigo menyeringi saat membacanya.

"_Whatever..."_ gumamnya tidak peduli. Ia lupa, status Rukia di sekolah itu.

~*bleach*~

Grimmjow terlantang malas di sofa apartemen kecil yang disediakan orang tua mereka bertiga untuk tinggal sementara mereka "menuntut ilmu" di Las Noches Institute.

Ia membiarkan kakinya menggantung di ujung sofa. Semua badannya sakit akibat duel yang ia terima dengan paksa kemarin. Gara-gara cewek keturunan setan itu, semua jadi kacau. Apakah semacam ini sistem kedisiplinan yang diinginkan Mum-nya untuk membuat ia menderita?

Suara televisi yang tengah membicarakan tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi pada seorang perdana menteri negara tetangga. Ia tidak sekolah. Kemarin, setelah hampir mati menerima serangan Tatsuki-bitch dan Kenpachi-monster, ia dikirim ke pusat kesehatan Institute. Mendapakan pelayanan singkat sebelum akhirnya dipapah teman saljunya untuk pulang. Dan sekarang? Dia terkapar di apartemen mereka bertiga, meratapi nasib.

"Kuchiki brengsek.." gumamnya dari tadi. Ia meraih teh kotak yang terbuka dari meja kaca elips yang ada didepannya. Menegak isinya dalam waktu singkat saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu itu terbuka.

Ichigo melangkah masuk dengan muka kesal—err, bukankah wajahnya memang selalu nampak kesal seperti itu? Mengingat kerutan di dahinya yang permanen dan mata tajamnya.

"Kau gila ya?" tanya Grimmjow saat melirik jam yang terpapar di layar televisi. Ini baru jam makan siang, dan itu artinya, teman orangenya itu membolos.

"Karena gila lebih baik dari pada berhadapan dengan iblis Las Noches itu." Jawabnya sembari melepaskan blazer dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa seberang meja dari Grimmjow.

"Gadis Kuchiki itu? Bagaimana kalau kita membunuhnya?" tanya Grimmjow. Umm, serius. Ia jadi bisa begitu mengerikan saat tahu harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Ichigo menyambar soda kaleng yang terlantar di ujung meja, membuka tutupnya pelan dan menegak isinya. Tapi,

BRUUSSSSSHHHH... semua soda yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya itu tersemprot keluar. Tetes-tetes sisa minuman ringan itu membasahi kamejanya. Sofa tempat ia duduk juga menjadi korban, apalagi blazer sekolah barunya itu. Semua basah. Grimmjow nyengir melihat temannya itu,

"The Fu— soda apa-apaan ini Grimm?" teriak cowok orange itu sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue. Grimmjow yang masih nyengir hanya mengusap matanya. Sudut-sudut mata birunya itu menampakkan air mata akibat usaha kerasnya menahan tawa.

"Dasar bayi, sampai kapan kau tidak bisa minum bir eh? Percuma tampang sangar mu itu.." kata Grimmjow mengejek.

"_Shit_, kau memang brengsek Grimm!" Gerutunya sambil bangkit menuju kamarnya. Oh yeah, Ichigo tidak pernah suka yang namanya bir. Sekalipun itu tanpa alkohol dan legal untuk usia macam mereka.

Grimmjow masih menahan tawa diantara sakit memar tubuhnya. Ia terbiasa meminum minuman ringan seperti itu, karena yeah, itu menyegarkan kau tahu? Selama Mum-nya tidak tahu, ia baik-baik saja bukan? Pikirnya usil.

Getaran ponsel yang ada di meja depannya membuat ia berjuang keras mengulurkan tangannya yang berperban. Geez, kenapa efek monster itu tak juga hilang? Menyakitkan sekali...

—Hunny, Mum datang malam ini, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hari barumu disekolah baru. Luv You, sayang XO—

_WHATTT? _

Grimmjow terlempar dari sofa karena pesan singkat itu. Oh benar, Mum tersayang. Itu artinya, ia dalam kesulitan.

~*bleach*~

"No, Gin. Kau harus bisa membantu kami. Bukankah kau bilang, kau penyelamat kami?" Ratap Grimmjow putus asa sambil memegang erat lengannya yang penuh perban.

Gin, disisi lain tengah menggaruk kepala saljunya yang tidak gatal. Err, siapa yang tidak grogi kalau kau disuruh menghadapi Yang Terhormat Nona Kuchiki Rukia, untuk memintanya melakukan 'favor' untuk teman birunya itu? Menghadap Rukia tanpa memintanya melakukan sesuatu saja sudah membuat sum-sum tulangnya menyusut, apalagi sekarang?

"Ta-tapi Grimm, kau tahu ka—"

"Tidak tapi Gin, kau mau melihatku terbunuh ditangan Mum-ku sendiri?" Mata biru Grimmjow berkaca-kaca, err, bukan. Ia tengah menahan khawatir akibat berita kedatangan Mum-nya tersayang. Ohh, tentu kalian ingat dengan ancaman yang dulu disampaikan Retsu-san untuk puteranya itu bukan? Dan, Grimmjow bukan orang yang bisa melawan Mumnya, bahkan sampai mati sekalipun.

Ichigo menyaksikan drama romantis,eh bukan—mengharukan yang tersaji dalam kamar Grimmjow itu. Melihat teman birunya yang duduk putus asa dibibir ranjang dan Gin yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya.

"Gin, kau penyelamatku..."

Bulu kuduk cowok remaja berambut salju dan senja itu berdiri tegak. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah Grimm yang merupakan teman mereka belum pernah merintih laiknya cewek? Dan sekarang? Orang itu seperti cewek tak berdaya yang baru saja diputuskan orang yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya. Hah. Kau tentu tahu, semerinding apa mereka mendengar suara Grimmjow.

"Ja-jadi Grimm, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gin yang merinding mendengar suara Grimmjow barusan akhirnya menyerah. Lebih baik menghadapi Rukia dari pada melihat teman birunya berubah menjadi errr, _a wimp_?

"Ohhhhh... " binar-binar kebahagian bertabur di balik tubuh Grimmjow. Pelangi melengkung dibalik mata birunya, dan jangan lupakan sapuan angin laut yang menghembus dari wajahnya. Bukan, itu tadi hanya khayalan Ichigo yang tengah menatap teman birunya itu tanpa berkedip. Well, melihat kebahagian Grimmjow yang meluap-luap ia jadi membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Bilang pada Nona sombong yang cantik itu untuk mengatakan pada Mum bahwa ia tak harus datang, karena tak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini."

Gin mengedipkan mata sesaat. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Barusan Grimmjow baru saja menyebut Rukia, cantik? Iya kan?

Ichigo juga, ternganga. Rukia? Cantik? Dua kata itu tidak boleh diletakkan dalam satu kesatuan kan?

"Grimm, kau-kau..." Gin, yang memang sejak awal sudah menyadari betapa Rukia dan cantik adalah kata yang pas diucapkan jadi kaget sendiri.

"Syuuuhhh... cepatlah sebelum Mum berangkat dari Karakura!" Grimmjow mengibaskan kedua lengannya untuk mengusir sahabat saljunya itu. Kedua kakinya yang tergantung disisi ranjang bergerak-gerak seperti Conan yang tengah duduk dikereta dan membohongi Kogoro untuk mengajaknya pergi. Errr, begitulah.

Ichigo berjalan mundur dari ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kakinya setapak-demi setapak. Pergi sebelum, taman birunya itu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya.

Bagaimana jika Grimm tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menemani Gin menghadapi keturunan iblis penghuni ruang kedisiplinan Las Noches itu? Atau, bagaimana jika Grimm menyuruhnya menemui Retsu-san dan berpura-pura menjadi tumbal demi keselamatan si biru laut? Atau, bagaimana jika Grimmjow memintanya menemani ti-tidur dikamar itu? NOO! Karena itulah, Ichigo bergegas melarikan diri dari ruangan mewah bercat biru laut yang menjadi kamar temannya.

Ia mendengar Gin yang juga berlari menuju pintu keluar. Mungkin ia berniat menjemput nona Kuchiki atau mungkin ia sudah punya rencana bagaimana menghadapi monser berwajah mengerikan itu? Hanya saja, Ichigo juga tidak berniat berada di dalam apartemen itu. Kalau-kalau, Retsu-san datang dan langsung melancarkan tatapan penuh urgensi kematiannya pada mereka semua.

Ia membuka pintu apartemen setelah meraih jaket cokelatnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ditubruk-lebih tepatnya dipeluk dengan kecepatan shunpo—seperti yang sering dilakukan tokoh anime berambut orange yang mempunyai nama sama persis dengannya. Heran bukan?

"Upphh.." napas Ichigo sempat terhenti sesaat. Tidak begitu melihat siapa sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu kecuali rambut hitam keunguan dan pita mera—apa?

"Icchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." teriak sosok itu sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Ichigo. Meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Dengan mata hazel yang juga persis mata miliknya, berbinar-binar dan membulat senang. Bagaimana tidak senang saat kau menemukan sepupumu yang bisa kau jadikan ATM berjalan, yang menjadi nannymu saat kau ingin dimanja? Yang menjadi pesuruh saat kau malas mengerjakan semua tugas? Ohhh, ini surga.

Ichigo yang menyadari siapa gadis itu, membulatkan matanya.

"Se-Senna?" sapanya kaget. Arrggh, ia lupa. Sepupunya yang merepotkan itu juga sekolah di Las Noches. Itu artinya, sosok penyiksa akan bertambah.

"Kau harus mengunjungi Jii-san!" teriaknya sambil menarik Ichigo menuju lift. Sambil masih meloncat-loncat senang. Tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang merintih kesal. Menemukan satu lagi keturunan iblis yang pasti akan memperburuk hari-harinya.

~*bleach*~

Gin berulang-ulang menarik napas panjang. Ia menatap kesepuluh jemarinya yang baru saja terkena serangan tremor mendadak. Ia tengah menyusuri trotoar yang mengarah ke sarang sang cenayang-bukan, ke rumah Kuchiki Rukia. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapatkan alamat itu, tanyakan saja padanya apa ia sudah menyiapkan jimat yang mampu menangkal kekejaman deathglare nona muda itu.

Ia mengeluarkan peta kertas yang dibuatnya secara kasar yang menuntunnya menuju kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Dan, ujung-ujung peta kertas itu basah oleh keringat dari tangannya. Bukan, bukan keringat karena kelelahan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi, itu keringat dingin yang sejak ia melangkah menuju arah rumah ini mulai mengalir deras. Kau tahu, ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Bukan takut Rukia akan membunuhnya, tapi takut jika gadis itu akan kembali menyiksanya untuk mencari file arsip seperti yang dialaminya 2 hari lalu. Kalau kau alergi dan jijik dengan debu, mencari file dari gudang yang tak pernah dijamah adalah mimpi buruk. Lagi pula, bukankah banyak pegawai kantor yang lebih tahu dibanding dirinya? Atau memang, nona mungil menggemaskan itu berniat menyiksanya? Cih, andai saja hidupnya masih di Karakura High seperti minggu lalu. Kejadian mengenaskan itu tentu tak akan dialaminya. Disana, dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang di dinginkannya dengan mudah, termasuk cewek-cewek cantik yang senantiasa melemparkan diri padanya. Oh, ia tidak bodoh. Ia cowok remaja normal dengan hormon aktif, kau tahu? Dia mengaku bodoh sudah menawarkan diri ikut dengan kedua sahabat tololnya itu. Tapi, bukankah ia memang tidak pernah bisa hidup tanpa mereka berdua. Errr, ja-jangan salah paham. Itu hanya karena mereka akrab sejak bayi.

Gin lagi-lagi melirik jemarinya. Tremor yang dialaminya bukannya mereda, justru makin parah. Memalukan. Bisiknya dalam hati.

Entah itu kebetulan atau bencana, saat ia mendengar suara merdu laiknya nyanyian bidadari surga memanggil namanya. Melalui getar-getar udara, merambat hingga ke gendang telinganya yang kemudian di teruskan melalui koklea hingga ke saraf-saraf pendengaran mungilnya.

"Ichimaru-san?"

Gin menoleh. Manatap titisan dewi Aphrodite memanggilnya, berdiri anggun dengan baju terusan berwarna hitam kekanakan serta jaket ungu amethyst tergantung di lengannya. Oh, juga kalung panjang berliontin kelinci imut berwana putih yang bergerak-gerak kecil efek dari angin malam itu. Tatanan rambut yang sederhana, dengan sedikit poni yang tersapu angin malam, juga bibir pinkish nan ranum itu. Pipi putih yang chubby dan bersemburat merah akibat sorot sinar lampu menjelang malam. Imuuutnyaaaaa. Pikir Gin gemas.

"Ru-Kuchiki-san?" sapanya setelah mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap wajah mungil yang memancarkan cahaya itu.

"Mau kemana sore-sore begini? Ini sudah hampir malam lho Ichimaru-san"

TOENGG. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya demikian. Bukankah Rukia-lah yang merupakan gadis?

"Ehehe..i-ini, mau-errr, mau kerumah Kuchiki-san?" bodohh, rutuk Gin dalam hati.

Rukia membulatkan mata amethystnya sedikit.

"Kerumahku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kawaaaaiiii. Lagi-lagi otak Gin berteriak histeris. Ada alasannya kenapa dulu ia dijuluki _the sexist pig-fox._

"Benar, emmh.. jadi, ini karena Grimmjow, Kuchiki-san" jawab Gin mulai menenangkan diri. Heran, aura mengerikan yang dimiliki Rukia saat disekolah sepertinya tidak tersisa saat ia memakai baju kasual yang manis itu.

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia mengajak cowok salju itu duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di depan sebuah toko bunga.

"Ada masalah apa dengan Jeagerjacquez-san?" tanyanya sambil menatap Gin penasaran.

Ohh, lihat-lihat. Background Rukia adalah tatanan bunga lili putih yang sedang mekar. Ia seperti bidadari yang turun dari Soul Society. Look, how cute she is.

Gin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Err, Retsu-san akan datang. Ta-tapi, menurut Grimm sebaiknya tidak usah saja. Mengingat, ehh yeah well.. kondisinya."

"Jadi? Hubungannya dengan ku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kuchiki-san, tolong katakan pada Retsu-san untuk membatalkan rencananya!" Gin berdiri didepan Rukia. Membungkukkan badannya.

Justru tawa yang di dengar Gin terlontar dari bibir pink sehat gadis cantik itu.

Gin mengangkat wajahnya heran. Menemukan Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai sudut matanya keluar air mata.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Ahh, haha.. ya Tuhan. Grimmjow..." Suara Rukia disela-sela tawa tergelaknya.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san?" kini Gin lah yang khawatir dengan kondisi Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu.

"Tidak perlu, Ichimaru-san. Aku baru saja menemuinya barusan disekolah. Dan Jeagerjacquez-san segera kembali ke Karakura karena ada urusan mendadak. Si bodoh itu akan baik-baik saja!"

Apa?

~*bleach*~

To be Continued... ^^

Nee, Gomen minna. Hanya sesingkat itu yang bisa saya tulis minggu ini.

Arigato untuk kesediaannya menunggu. Dan, mind to review?


End file.
